clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sk8itbot09
WHY AM I BLOCKED, THAT CUZ, STUPID MIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E BANND ME DIDDENT HE???? MIKE IS MY CUZZON, E IS SO ANNOYING So it's not your fault.... mike is a walrus? --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 10:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ... Uh... what? I'm not understanding...? Was you hacked or something??? --!!!STAFF AND FIFTEEN!!! [[User_talk:Staffan15|You can't invent something without testing it .]] 10:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC) yes, remember wat happend yesterday? i dont! my cuzzon went on me, goto metals talk to see te list of stuff he did in rl, can somone plz tell me what happend yesterday? plz unblock me! and metalmanager, my cusson hacked us both, i dont know what e did, but the wiki seems to be angry! -Sk8itbot You cousin is... Bugzy?? --!!!STAFF AND FIFTEEN!!! [[User_talk:Staffan15|You can't invent something without testing it .]] 11:03, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Until Uberfuzzy unblocks, you'll have to use these accounts. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 11:04, 19 May 2009 (UTC) UGHH, WE CANT UBERFUZY BLOCKED OUR IP'S ON ALL WIKIA.COM WIKIS! Ok, but is your cousin... Bugzy? --!!!STAFF AND FIFTEEN!!! [[User_talk:Staffan15|You can't invent something without testing it .]] 11:05, 19 May 2009 (UTC) NO, BUT BUGZY thinks we are lieing, if you ask me, there a MEAINE!, my cusson dont ave a wiki account, he just takes our accounts!!! LOOK, PLZ SOMBODY GET UBERFUZZY OVER HERE, I NEED HELP!! *I'm not their cousin, and if I were, I would personally thump the crap out of them. **This is the age-old hacking excuse. Give them their bureau powers back, they'll do it again. Metalmanager vowed for revenge, what is the most noobish way to get that revenge hmm? Claim they were hacked. Besides, none of them really need Bureau powers anyway. They quit. BugzyTalk 11:13, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :If he came back? --'''ZλPWIREThe cake is a lie 11:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *They weren't Walruses. Metal admitted that when he edited the main page. It's sad that noobs today never admit they've done wrong. Besides, why would he want to come back now. And Sk8itbot was on as well as Metal, so your apparent cousin couldn't of been on two accounts at once. BugzyTalk Log # 8:19 He needs it. It's the same as Slow Poke, remember? # 8:19 ... Evil cousin, presumably Satanic, takes control over wiki account # 8:20 ... If unbanned, and the cousin punished, they act normal. # 8:20 ... So don't protect # 8:21 ... I don't think you can unblock without Uberfuzzy # 8:21 Lol ok. # 8:21 ... Have fun copping Metal's Revenge if you promote him. # 8:21 Actually, you can use two browsers or IE8's new sessions mode to control multiple accounts. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 11:22, 19 May 2009 (UTC) look, ok? I dont neeed b-Crat powers, I was a rollback before my cuson hacked me and metal and made me a b-crat, anyway, can somwon plz ban bugzy, what powers dus he have anyway, and he said the A*SE word to metalmanager --Sk8itbot09 11:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *coming from someone who called everyone b*tches? BugzyTalk 11:25, 19 May 2009 (UTC) **Oh and how exactly would you know you were a Bureaucrat if you were hacked eh? BugzyTalk 11:26, 19 May 2009 (UTC) DUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH, USER RIGHTS LOG!!!!!!! sign here if you beleve im innocent! --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 11:32, 19 May 2009 (UTC) --!!!STAFF AND FIFTEEN!!! [[User_talk:Staffan15|You can't invent something without testing it .]] 11:36, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I can tell him links. --'''ZλPWIREThe cake is a lie 11:43, 19 May 2009 (UTC) END OF SIGNATURS We can use Metal's for you as well. Besides, you also had nothing against TS. I believe Harry and Fred. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 11:32, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Also, can you use Fanon? --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 11:33, 19 May 2009 (UTC) No, Uberfuzzy banned me on all wikia, good man aint he, did a good job, I woulda blocked a vandle thae same way :P Ask him for an unblock. If you can NOT vandalize, and you made sure Mike doesn't know passwords, you are go. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 11:36, 19 May 2009 (UTC) cant, cant edit any outher pages, can you plz tell him to come here?